Gemini
by WalkmanQuill207
Summary: Peter and Maureen Quill are the brother and sister outlaw pair known as Star-Lord and Gemini. But through the events of getting their hands on a mysterious orb everyone seems to want, an arrest, and a prison escape, they must join forces with two thugs, an assassin, and a maniac to help take down a powerful threat that has plans of destruction. (Basically GotG but with my Oc).
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my first story! This is basically just Guardians of the Galaxy but with my OC Maureen. A few things to know about Maureen: she is Peter's younger sister. Peter is older by about a minute but they aren't exactly twins. Maureen's hair is darker and her features more resemble their mother. But they do share the same eye color. That should be it for now, enjoy!

Note: I do not own Guardians of the Galaxy. All rights go to Marvel Studios. The only thing I own is Maureen. Please do not steal her.

Earth, 1988

"I'm not in love. So don't forget it. It's just a I'm going through." Maureen Quill was sitting next to her older brother Peter inside the hospital waiting room. They sat in silence as "I'm Not In Love" by 10cc played on the Awesome Mix Vol. 1 tape from inside the walkman Peter was holding. She bit her lip as she kicked her foot back and forth nervously. She knew this night wasn't going to end well, she just knew it. She stopped her kicking though when she noticed their grandpa walking towards them. She unplugged her set of headphones and placed them inside her backpack. She stood up ready to enter the hospital room, but Peter still sat there continuing to listen to the music.

"Peter. Your momma wants to speak with you." Their grandpa said, but Peter didn't move. "Come on, Pete. Take these fool things off." He took the headphones off Peter's head and took the walkman out of his hands. As Peter stood he placed walkman inside of Peter's backpack. Peter gave his sister a small glance and offered her his hand. Maureen lightly smiled and took it as they walked into the room. Multiple people stood around a hospital bed inside the room. Peter and Maureen were lead to the right side of the bed to their mother, who laid there dying of cancer. She looked up at her two children and gave them a light smile. But she immediately took notice to Peter's black eye.

"Why have you been fighting with the other boys again, baby?" She asked him. Peter didn't answer but instead held Maureen's hand tighter. "Peter?"

Peter gave her an answer. "They killed a little frog that ain't done nothing. Smushed it with a stick."

"He was just standing up for it Momma," Maureen added, "That's all."

Meredith smiled at her children. "You're so like your daddy, both of you. You even look like him. And he was an angel. Composed out of pure light." She began to slip into a daze. Their grandpa interrupted her.

"Mer? You got a present there for them, don't you?

She looked up at him. "Of course." She said, as if she had completely forgotten. She began to push a small box with a card on top in their direction. Their grandpa gave her a hand and tooked the present.

"There." He said placing it inside Peter's backpack. "I got you two covered."

"You open it up when I'm gone, okay?" Meredith said to her children. "Your grandpa is gonna take such good care of you. At least until your daddy comes back to get you." She opened both her hands to them. "Take my hand." She said. Maureen immediately took it as tears began to stream down her face. But Peter still stood there, his breathing began to grow faster.

"Peter." Maureen looked back at her brother, almost pleading with him.

"Pete, come on." Their grandpa added. Peter turned his head back slightly as he began to cry.

"Take my hand." Their mother said again, her voice showing signs of sadness. But Peter didn't move and seconds later her heart monitor stopped in one long beep. Maureen and Peter both looked up and saw that their mother now laid dead. Maureen let go of her hand as she tried to wipe away tears that didn't stop.

Peter rushed to the bed. "Mom?" He placed his hands on her but no response came. "No! No! No! No!" Peter cried out. Their grandpa ushered Maureen out of the room. He tried to come back for Peter but he refused to leave. His grandpa picked him up and carried him out.

"Mom! No!" Peter said kicking and fighting against his grandpa's grasp.

"Come with me!" He carried Peter out and put him down next to the chairs where Maureen was standing.

"No!" Peter was still shouting. "No." His shouting was now replaced by tears.

"You've got to stay here, both of you." Their grandpa said kneeling in front of the two crying siblings. "Please?"

"No…" Peter still said sobbing.

"Okay?" He asked and Maureen gave him a small nod. He stood up and walked back into the room, leaving them there. Peter stood with his hands open before he began to run out of the hospital.

"Peter!" Maureen called after him as she followed him out. She chased him up the hill where she found him on the ground on his knees.

"No." He was still sobbing. Maureen came up next to him and pulled him into a hug. He exchanged the hug back as he sobbed into his sister's shoulder.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared from the sky and spotlighted on the two. They looked up and saw that the light came from a giant ship that looked like it didn't come from Earth. Another bright light came and focused on them. It began to rapidly circle them faster and faster. Maureen hugged her brother's waist and closed her eyes out of fear. Peter placed a protective hand on her shoulder and brought the other to his eyes to try and block out the bright light. "Mom!" Peter fearfully shouted as the light got even brighter. And with that, the two siblings vanished up into the light.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I do not own Guardians of the Galaxy. All rights go to Marvel Studios. The only thing I own is Maureen. Please do not steal her.

26 Years Later

Morag, Abandoned Planet

Morag was once a populated planet, but now it stood abandoned. Well, that was except for one figure walking across the planet's surface through rain and water geysers. He wore a strange mask with glowing red eyes. The figure stopped once it reached a certain point and took out a strange device. With a click of a button and a few shakes, the device then projected a layout of what the planet once looked like. It was full of people, buildings, and life. The figure continued to walk through the layout until he reached the entrance to the ancient temple that was on the planet. He turned off the device and stepped inside away from the rain. The figure stopped and looked around. He then pushed a small chip by his ear and his mask began to fade away. Once it was gone, it revealed the figure's identity.

It was none other than Peter Quill, now 26 years older. He then proceeded to put a pair of the walkman headphones on. Once he finished adjusting them, he clicked the "play" button on the walkman and Redbone's "Come And Get Your Love" began to play. Peter became to dance to the music as he continued on his way. He spun, slide, twirled, and even used some of the strange rat like creatures found there as a microphone. He stopped once he came to a large gap with a river full of large water creatures at the bottom. He

activated his rocket boots and flew across to safety. He then came to a door. He skipped up the staircase to the door and became to pick its lock. The door opened a few seconds later and Peter stepped inside. He activated a light orb so he could see inside of the dark room.

And there it was. Right before him, exactly what he had came here for. It was a silver orb surrounded by two layers of purple security beams. The music he was listening to stopped as he took a small tool out of his bag and placed it on the floor in front of the orb. The tool opened and began to magnetically pull the orb to it. It broke through one layer of it's protection as it fought against the second. Soon, the orb was released and landed on top of Peter's tool. It deactivated as Peter picked up the orb. He turned to leave but instead was greeted by three armed men that were blocking his exit.

"Drop it!" The one who seemed to be the leader commanded Peter.

"Hey." Peter was alarmed but he was trying to play it cool.

The leader ordered something to the other two in a strange language and they came towards Peter, surrounding him on both sides. "Drop it, now!"

"Hey, cool, man. No problem. No problem at all." Peter said as he dropped the orb in his direction. He lifted his hands up as in surrender. One of the two henchmen poked at him with it's gun after he did this.

The leader picked up the orb. "How do you know about this?" He forcefully asked as he held it out.

"I don't even know what that is. I'm just a junker, man. I was just checking stuff out." Peter was trying to play the fool.

"You don't look like a junker. You're wearing Ravager garb." The leader pointed out. Which was true. It was exactly what Peter was wearing, but he still didn't give in.

"This is just an outfit, man." The same henchmen poked Peter with its gun again. "Ninja Turtle, you better stop poking me." Peter said to it through gritted teeth.

"What is your name?" The leader demanded.

"My name is Peter Quill, okay? Dude, chill out."

"Move!" The leader pointed his gun at Peter now.

"Why?" Peter asked, hands still lifted.

"Ronan may have questions for you." He informed Peter as he turned to leave.

Peter had no idea what they were talking about but he knew it was bad. He knew he had to get out of this somehow. An idea hit him. "Hey, you know what? There's another name you might know me by." He called after the leader. This seemed to get his attention as he turned around to face Peter. Peter looked him directly in the eyes, pausing dramatically before saying, "Star-Lord."

"Who?" The leader asked, obviously not knowing who Peter was.

Peter dropped his shoulders in disappointment. "Star-Lord, man. Legendary outlaw." Peter said, trying to see if they had ever heard of him. But the leader just lifted his shoulders in confusion. "Guys?" Peter asked turning back to the henchmen, but they too had no idea.

"Move!" The leader shouted, he had had enough.

"Forget this." Peter mumbled as he kicked the light orb he had used earlier back towards the henchmen. It broke at their feet and they immediately incinerated. The leader turned and was about to shoot but Peter had pulled out his blasters and blasted him. The hit knocked him to the ground where he laid unconscious. The orb had rolled out of his hand and landed in front of Peter's feet. Peter picked it up and was about to leave but he heard a groan and saw that the leader was up again. He aimed his blaster at Peter and fired. Peter had ducked and instead of hitting him it blasted a huge hole through the back wall. Thinking quickly, Peter activated his mask and rocket boots as he flew out through the hole. Once he was outside he ran back towards where his ship, the Milano, was parked. He heard a yell from behind him and saw that the leader had jumped out of the temple and was chasing after him. As he approached his ship he saw that a group of the henchmen were standing guard in front of it. He pulled out the same magnetic tool he had used before and threw it towards them. It activated the moment it hit the ground and they all got stuck in its magnetic pull. The hatch to the ship opened and Peter jumped inside, landing on the ground hard. It began to close after he was in.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked from the pilot's chair. It was his sister Maureen, who was now 26 years older as well and the pilot of the Milano.

"Yeah yeah yeah, just get us out of here!" Peter said as he got into the chair next to her's.

Maureen turned on the ship and the engine roared to life. As she pulled up she noticed that the henchmen had assembled their blasters into an even bigger one. She dodged the shots that they had fired at the ship and flew away out of their reach. Peter laughed triumphantly as he gave Maureen a high five. But suddenly, a geyser shot up directly under the ship. It knocked Maureen and Peter out of their seats as the ship began to ship out of control towards the ground. The two siblings floated around the ship, trying to fight their way up to the front. Maureen was finally able to get a hold on the pilot's chair. She reached for a lever and pulled it. The ship immediately stabilized itself just before it crashed into the ground.

Peter put his head back and against the wall and slid down to the floor, heavily breathing and trying to catch his breath. Maureen walked over and sat next to him on the floor. The siblings both looked at each other and Peter lifted up the orb. Maureen smiled at him. Mission accomplished. The two were interrupted when they heard a voice call Peter's name.

"Peter?" An alien woman with bright pink skin and a bad case of bedhead emerged from the deck below. She was out of breath and clearly in shock. "What happened?"

"Hey...I…" Peter snapped his fingers together, trying to remember her name.

"Bereet." She said.

"Bereet! Look I'm gonna be totally honest with you: I forgot you were here." Peter said. Bereet looked like she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Maureen gave her brother a disgusted scoff but lifted an eyebrow as she pointed to Bereet. "I-is she wearing your old shirt?" She asked. And sure enough, she was. It was the same shirt Peter was wearing the night of their abduction.

"Uhhh… yes." Peter answered. "We'll talk about this later." He said as he stood up and walked away.

Maureen just shook her head at her brother and stood. She walked over to the pilot's chair. "Alright, next stop: Xandar." She said. The ship blasted off Morag as Maureen steered the ship towards its next location. 'Xandar, here we come.'


End file.
